On the Road
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A young Dean and Sam fic. John is captured and unable to return. The landlord kicks the boys out. Now they're on the road and Dean tries to protect his brother, but his unable to do so. Limp Sam, protective Dean. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said no new story, well I lied. lol. I couldn't get this one out of my head. It's so different from all my other ones, especially since it them as kids, that I really wanted to try and challenge myself by writing it. And hey, I've updated four of my stories today, finishing one of them, so I don't feel so bad. Lol. I do take it into consideration when you say I have too many stories, I really do, but still. I hope that doesn't stop you from reviewing this one cause this is a different and somewhat harder one for me to write :) Bobby and Paster Jim doesn't exsist in this story.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**John hated these long hunts. He wished he could be with his boys. He hated leaving them for days at a time. He really did. But he couldn't stand sitting in from of the television and veging out while knowing that thing was still out there. And other things. Monsters in the dark. Now that he knew about them, he couldn't sit back and do nothing.

He was so busy being quiet, about sneaking in this abadoned building that he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him and hitting him on the head with a gun, causing him to collapse on the pavement-unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, open up in there!" A voice bellowed, snapping 12 year old Dean wide awake. Blinking and readjusting his eyes to the light he stumbled to the door and opened it. The landlord was standing there, looking gruff and threatening.

"You dad owes me money," he growled. Dean swallowed.

"Look, he'll be back anytime," he started to say, thinking of the still sleeping Sammy. "He'll give you the money than..."

"Sorry boy, already happened once. He asked me to wait a few days for him to pay me back. He seemed like an honest man, so I waited. It's a week past the due date and somebody needs the room."

Dean bit his lip, suddenly terrified.

"Where are we supposed to go?" He whispered. "We're just kids!"

The man sighed, sympathy in his eyes somewhat.

"Look kid, I'm sorry. This is the job. I was already lenient once, and look where it got me. Why don't you look for your dad, or stay with a family friend? If your not out by noon, I'm callin' the cops." He walked away and Dean's eyes widened at that threat. The cops? They'd split up him and Sammy for sure. Put them in orphanges. Foster homes. Seperate families. They were better off on the streets.

"We have no friends," he managed to mutter as he closed the door.

"Who was that?" Sammy came out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes, still wearing his micky mouse nightgown. It made it even more visual, how young he was. Dean wished more than anything that Sam didn't have to deal with this. That he could be carefree of troubles. But he couldn't, so there's no use dwelling on it.

"We're leaving," he mumbled as he went inside to grab their suitcases. Thankfully their dad kept his suitcase in the Impala.

"What? What about dad?!" Sam cried, clearly confused and startled by this new information.

"Don't ask questions, all right?!" Dean snapped as he threw Sam's clothes in their duffle. "Get the food all right?" He stared at his brother's scared face. "Look," he sighed. "The landlord's kicking us out. If we don't leave he's calling the cops. You know what that means."

"Foster homes," Sam whispered. Dean warned him about the dangers of the law and cops enough times to understand. Dean nodded.

"_Seperate _foster homes."

"But what about dad? How will he know where we are? Where are we going?"

"Look, dad left a map here. I don't think he meant to. It outlined where he was traveling," Dean said, grabbing it. "We'll use that. And I'll call him. If he answers, we'll wait for him. If not, than we'll track him down somehow." He gave a fake smile and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Besides, we're Winchesters, right? We can do anything."

"Right!" Sam said with determination in his voice. A new sense of energy sunk in him as he got the groceries.

"Only what we can carry," Dean said, eyeing his boombox mournfully. He'll have to get another one at some point. Yeah, and with what money? He wasn't about to get rid of these tapes, though. Quickly he stuffed them in the bag too.

He bundled Sam up, knowing how freezing it was out there. Quickly the left the room and headed down towards the highway. He stopped them to call their father. No answer. So silently and sullenly they trudged on, unsure of what to do or exactly where to go. But Dean knew one thing. He had to be the strong one. He had to protect his brother more than ever. That was what dad wanted him to do. That was his job, and he wasn't about to screw it up. Sam's life depended on that he didn't/

* * *

When John woke he realized he was chained to a wall in the building. Shuddering he noticed figures around him, whispering strange things. In a tongue he didn't understand. An inhuman tongue.

Shuddernig he struggled against the iron that rubbed against his skin with one thought on his mind. That he escape and get back to his boys.

Nothing else mattered.

**Again, not sure if this is any good or not. I know I have a lot of stories but please don't let that stop you from reviewing if you want to. I really want to know if I should continue on this or not. I'm kind of excited about it. So please, PLEASE review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get as many reviews as I sometimes do for my stories, but I'm continuing this one cause I'm intrigued by it and I want to see where it goes, if that makes sense. And I'm really, really hoping that I'll get a lot more reviews the second chapter :) Hint hint!

* * *

****Chapter 1

* * *

**Dean and Sam trudged on , the cold settling in. They had walked for hours. Dean had kept calling his father, leaving urgent messages. It wasn't like John Winchester not to respond when his young boys were in trouble. Dean had a feeling at the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with their father. He wasn't about to tell Sammy that, though.

'I'm _tired," _Sam complained. "And hungry. When are we going to stop?" He was whiny now. Normally he was a well behaved child, but all children had their whiny moments. Even Dean. But Dean was old enough to know better. To never complain.

"I don't know," Dean muttered as he tried to study the map with the flashlights. "These directions are kind of confusing. Dad marked a place that looked like an abonded warehouse. That's where he must be going. But it's a half a state away."

"We're not walking there tonight, are we?!" Sam cried out.

"No, we'll camp out," Dean said, trying to hide his nerves. He knew the dangers of the woods at night better than most people. And unfortunatily, so did Sam.

"But the monsters," Sam said, echoing his thoughts.

"We've got weapons," Dean assured him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, all right?"

Sam looked into his older brother's face and nodded, confident that Dean was telling the truth. Reassured he nodded. Dean wished he could be as easily assured as his little brother. On his way out he had managed to grab some sleeping bags. The pillows would have been too hard to carry, so they'd have to use the bags to sleep on. Quickly he eyed the neighboring woods. They looked more menacing than usual.

"Wait," Sam said, tugging at Dean's jacket. "What about dinner? We didn't get any lunch or anything. We've been walking all day," he also choose to reminde Dean. Dean sighed in frusteration and eyed a diner.

"Fine," he snapped. "But we can only get the side orders, all right? Everything else is too expensive."

"But I want a burger," complained Sam, his mouth watering at the idea of the.

"We'll see how much it costs," Dean sighed, feeling the lack of money in his pockets. "We have to make this money last, Sammy. We don't know how long we'll be on the road like this."

Sam nodded, sighing his defeat. The waiters seemed a little surprised when they saw it was just two kids, but they didn't say anything.

Dean eyed the menue carefully. Sam did too, but was looking at the food and not the prices.

"Anything to drink?" The waiter asked. Dean eyed the drinks. Coffee was actually one of the cheaper drinks. He loved it when John ordered it for him. Made him feel like a young man instead of a kid.

"Coffee please," he said calmly. The waiter looked surprised, trying to surpress a smile. "You want milk or surger with it?" Dean remembered how his father always ordered it black. Everything else was for weaker taste buds.

"Plain coffee's fine," he said calmly. Sam wrinkled his nose at that.

"And for him?" The waiter asked, now more than a little amused.

It was a little expensive, but it was something they hardly ever had.

"A chocolate milkshake please," Dean decided and Sam's eyes widened in appreciative delight. A few seconds later their drinks came. The coffee was a bit strong and a little bitter, but Dean didn't complain as he sipped it. The waiter fought his urge not to laugh.

"You ready to order?" He asked calmly. To save money Dean ordered the cheapest kind of soup there was and french fries for himself. Than he ordered the full burger meal off the kids page for Sammy. The soup was on the side order, thus costing only a couple of dollers. They had 30 dollers left over from the grocery shopping. They had stuffed as much food as they could in their three duffle bags which was under the table. Dean knew that they couldn't eat out like this every night. It was far too expensinve. Sam's meal cost about 6 bucks, including the milkshake. But he felt bad for scaring his brother like that. For making him walk for so many hours. A kid Sammy's age should be only worried about getting the right toys for Christmas. Not about food, or where they were going to sleep. Or saving their money. That was the parents job. But their parent wasn't here. And Dean got a distinct and knowing feeling that John Winchester was in trouble. That was the only explination for him on why John didn't return the phone calls.

Finally they finished their meals, Sam shooting the straw cover in Dean's direction and Dean shooting it back. Momentarily they were just two brother's playing with each other. Nothing else mattered. Than Dean was snapped back into reality. Grimly he made sure that Sammy used the restroom before leaving. Than he used it himself. He sighed as he thought of the tent he would have to set up. It was a smallish tent, made for kids, but it was better than sleeping out in just sleeping bags. Finally they made it to the woods, both carrying flashlights. Sam hid behind Dean's body.

"I'm scared," he murmured. "I don't like it here. I want to go back to the motel."

"Well we can't, all right?!" Dean shouted and Sam stiffened at the raised voice. "Sorry," sighed Dean. "I know it's scary, but dad taught us both how to fight. Remember how to defend yourself?"

Sam nodded solmenly.

"Good," Dean said. "And don't worry. I'll protect you. I won't be going anywhere without this gun." He nodded to the gun he was holding. Sam nodded again. While Sam was more trouble than help, both managed to put the tent up and roll the sleeping bags in them. It was too late to start a fire, despite it being cold. Dean just made Sam wear layers. He did too. He clutched the rifle tightly. He tried not to fall asleep, but exhaustion defeated him.

Suddenly when he woke up he saw Sam's sleeping bag was empty. He didn't even remember hearing Sam leave the tent.

"Sammy? Sammy!" He ran outside, panic in his voice. "Sammy!" He called and called, but no one answered.

Sam was gone. His brother was gone, leavaing him alone in the dark with no family and no idea what happened to them...

* * *

Sam whimpered inside the trunk. He had went out to go to the bathroom when someone grabbed him behind and told him if he made any noise, they'd kill their brother. That all they wanted was him. So he allowed them to tie, gag, and blindfold him and stuff him in the trunk as they headed off towards God knows where. Sam's only hope was that Dean saw what had happened, and that he would be able to rescue his brother.

But even Sam knew how unlikely that was. As the car rolled down the bumpy road he started to cry, wondering if he'd ever see his family again..

**There will be more John in the next chapter but this primarly a Dean and Sam story. So, please PLEASE review! It's different from my other fics so I'm kind of excited about it. So yeah, don't forget to tell me what you think of it! Hint hint :) **


End file.
